Hurricane
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Song-fic. Song: Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars. First song-fic so please go easy on me. *Rated T because It's Yaoi*


******This is my first song-fic, so go easy on me, ok? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
A heart beat, a heart beat, I need a heart beat, a heart beat.  
_

Zim sat looking outside at the rain that pounded on his window. A few days ago Dib had screamed at him that he was done with trying to convince the world he was an alien and that he was gong to leave. Zim hadn't seen him since. He couldn't count how many nights that he had laid wide-wake wondering about this. The storm had been going on for a few days now and Zim was stuck inside. He sighed and leaned his head up against the window. Where was Dib? What trouble had be gotten himself into?

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_  
_ Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_  
_ Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_  
_ This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

Dib aimed the gun at the man before him. He was in the back alleys of New York and the man had been attacking a young girl. Dib cocked the gun and stared the man down. Was Dib really going to kill this man? Yes, he had tried to kill the girl, but did Dib really have the guts to kill him? Yes, he would! He would kill him, but the only way he could prove it was by pulling on the trigger...

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God, where is your God, where is your God?_

Zim paced back and forth in the living room, fists clentched. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit! It was driving him mad! Mad I tell you! He knew Dib was missing, but why was it bugging him to much? He didn't care about the stupid human boy! Did he? Zim looked out the window as the sun shined in. He sighed. Yes, he did.

_Do you really want_,  
_ Do you really want me,_  
_ Do you really want me dead or alive_  
_ To torture for my sins._  
_ Do you really want,_  
_ Do you really want me,_  
_ Do you really want me dead or alive,_  
_ To live a lie._

Zim ran down the streets of New York. He knew where Dib was, and it wasn't good. He didn't want Dib dead, he was his rival, and he would be nothing without him. And besides, alive they could continue fighting and Zim could make fun of him some more. Zim smirked and sped up.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life,_  
_ Tell me would you kill to prove you're right._  
_ Crash, crash, b__urn, let it all burn_  
_ This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

Dib stood chained to the wall and thought a moment. He closed his eyes and remembered. _"I"ll prove he's an alien! His blood's not even red!" Everyone gasped as Dib aimed a gun at Zim. But he hesitated. He never even got the chance as two police men grabbed him. _Would he have really killed Zim, just to prove he was right?

_You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight,  
Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night.  
Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery,  
The riot inside keeps trying to visit me._

They always fought, the fighting between them never stopped. Zim turned around as the light from the flames became bright, he sped up. He couldn't stop running, not now! Zim ran down an alley and stopped. Silence filled the air as he nearly ran into the wall. He turned as the flames came into the alleyway. So, this was how it would end, huh? Zim let out a battle yell. Zim looked around and climbed up the fire escape.

_No matter how we try, it's too much history  
Too many bad notes playing in our symphony  
So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go  
Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow  
And then you call upon God  
You call upon God_

Zim tried to shove his arguments with Dib away from his mind. It was to much of the past for him right now, to many horrible things. Zim stopped and gasped. watched as Dib jumped down from the alien space ship. His jaw dropped. There was no way Dib was going to survive that! Zim shut his eyes. _God please, no! Don't let it end like this, please! _Then he heard Dib hit the ground.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life,  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right.  
Crash, crash, burn let it all burn,  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

If killing the tallest would've saved Dib's life, Zim would've done it! Zim ran as fast as he could towards Dib as he lay motionless on the ground. Zim kneeled next to him and checked his pulse. But he got nothing.

**(This part I put out of context because it wouldn't have fit with the timeline going on here. Anyway:  
**

_a heart beat, a heart beat, i need a heart beat  
you know i gotta leave, i can't stay, i know i gotta go, i can't stay._

Zim pushed down on Dib's chest as he tried CPR to bring the human back to life. Zim put his mouth on Dib's, giving him air and pushed on his chest again. He stopped and looked at the human male's face. Tears filled Zim's eyes. He couldn't stay, he had to go, Dib was dead and Zim couldn't have stopped it. Zim lay on Dib's chest and cried, he didn't even care as the liquid stung his face. No, this couldn't be happening! No, NO! Zim let out an angry yell...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review? pretty please! :D Haha, thanks for reading!**


End file.
